User talk:O Herman
Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UTAUloids page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 03:40, 8 April 2009 From Yukihime Hey O, Someone deleted my Utau! and i was just going to finish them! I was just wondering if you know anything about this; if you do plz message me! :Will look into it. O Herman 03:59, 13 May 2009 (UTC) From Hankyou Oherman-sama, I'm planing to venture Utauloids, I couldnt find an english version of utau. I was wondering if you know one since you tried handling teto and on how to use it tutorial or something btw im still ups for the part on making me an Utauloid I'm onto making my character now. yes, im coloring now your pics @A@. Wahhhh I'm pressured... : There is no english version of utau, but it's easy to grasp once you get a hold of a tutorial. O Herman 14:32, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Uploaded Image I recently uploaded an image I drew for my UTAU. However, I believe I uploaded it on the wrong place. Is it possible to move the image here: http://utau.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:VOCALOID_Kotone_Icon.png to the Character Icons gallery? Sneko 18:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) From SkyIsland I was browsing the WIP UTAUloids section and it seems really messy, and something that I couldn't fix is there to, its deleting this empty title. :Ack. I have my hands full right now, but I'll put that in higher priority. Thanks for the heads up. O Herman 06:04, 10 July 2009 (UTC) K, I sort of cleaned the page up a bit but there still needs a little more cleaning... Question How do you add an Utau to the Utau list? The images! They... disappeared! D: I just added my Utau and my Utau project youtube, and once I saved, every single image seems to have disappeared. I swear I have no idea how this happened. It won't even let me edit in rich text format to add them back in. I am sosososoSO freaking sorry if I screwed it up ;-; I don't know what to do to fix this.... *hides in corner* On a good note, if anything happened to the images themselves and not just the page, I believe I have most of the icon-sized ones saved to my computer... I was making an icon for LJ and I wanted to include as many Utaus as possible... Dx Teiryuuma Dear O I was working on my UTAU's page and then for some odd reason everything just cut on me and went white for a moment and then all my information was gone again. I am also new to wiki and don't know how most of it works, could you please give me some tips? Teiryuuma Dendoune 16:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Who are you working on? Maybe I can generate it for you. If you keep running into problems, let me generate the page instead. PM me the raw details and url for pics, and I'll create the page. O Herman 16:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) 121.117.240.89 Sorry, I'm damesukekun. I've fotgotten to log-in. Type Classification I've noticed that Utauloids that have no specific type are tagged both "NONE" and "UTAU." I think NONE is better, for UTAU means a platform for English users.--Damesukekun 02:38, October 24, 2009 (UTC) : Hmm you're right. I should do that same classification too for the others. O Herman 03:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :: Thank you. I'll make the correction, too.--Damesukekun 05:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) This is a very noobish question... Mr. O, I have two UTAUs who I'd like to put on the wiki, one is almost complete, one already has a few videos on youtube... They are both one language UTAUs. For future reference, how do you add thumbnails correctly, and how to you create the actual chart for the specific character? Thank you! ^^ FullmetalSweetheart :Well, I keep forgetting to put up the current character profile XD but I should put up a real template for it somewhere. :I assume you edit from existing files for the profiles, right? I've uploaded a javascript-based template for that, after squashing some nasty bugs: http://rotb.piiym-net.com/polygloid/profiler.htm :If you're editing from an existing profile, make sure you edit the filename, and not the code. You do this by going to code view, not in WYSIWYG view. :Hope that helps. O Herman 15:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello Siena Kotone is currently a Multilingual UTAU, I've been trying to change it for some time but I can't seen to change where she is located, from a One language UTAU to a Multilingual. -Cristy :Is she? Leave the reclassification to me. O Herman 02:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I hate to bother you again..... Like the subject said ^^;;; Anyway, Dear Mr. O, I'm having trouble trying to add an UTAU to the wiki.I'm not editing from an existing file. I've looked up tutorials, but I can't find one! D: If you could give me some pointers, that would be great!! Thank you- FullmetalSweetheart :Simply start one by going to the front page. Below, you'll see a form for starting new articles. Enter the name, and it will go to the edit menu. :Alternatively, you can enter the name from the url. eg. utau.wikia.com/wiki/ :It will carry a link to start the article, and it will bring you to the edit menu. O Herman 19:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) -- 06:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC)-- 06:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Utauloid Naming My concern is that some voice distributors who don't have the full command in Japanese use the words incorrectly. The existing problem is that Ahou Amaine has a very degrading name. We use ahou (阿呆), whose common translation is "fool," in the ways "You idiot," "You bastard" and "Son of bitch," too. This name sounds too weird as well as sick to Japanese. I think it the best that we, as UTAU Wiki, recommend to the creator that he change his product's name. This kind of word misuse may have the chance to repeat. If I find ones, I will let you know. Thank you beforehand.--Damesukekun 23:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Talk to KonaruVoice about this. He's the one who created her, and from the previous discussion in the talk page, I think he'll be open to this one. :And this situation is the reason why I'm trying to build http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/UTAU_wiki:UTAUloid_Naming_And_Profiling so that situations like this wouldn't happen, but I need help for it. O Herman 23:29, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. One of the solution is more Japanese contributors, so I'm calling for help in YouTube but I've found few allies so far...--Damesukekun 23:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I can see why you would be concerned about this name, but i don't believe its necessary to change it. Technically, languages like Korean and Japanese do not have "cuss-words" such as how English does. While the word is insulting towards the subject it is being used against, it is only frowned upon if used against another person. (Even though it can transliterate into swears in English, there's no such thing as a real Japanese swear. Guest ::I understand your point and where you're coming from with that, but since UTAUloids also appeals towards Japanese users too, I am trying to avoid a possible cultural conflict, or anything that may cause misunderstandings or misinterpretations. We'll see how it goes. Damesukekun and KonaruVoice are most likely discussing this privately by now. While I agree such namings can be pulled off tastefully in the hands of an informed person, not all people have the skills to do this seamlessly. O Herman 07:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey! Just wanted to say that Shin Kurone's page has been created. Just though you could update the front page with it next time. (: -Tokome :Is he officially released? Also, do you have other pics of him with white background? In any case, I'll post the release notice after verification. O Herman 09:19, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::He has been released, however I only have that one picture. Oh and I'm 98.176.140.90. I was working on an article and I guess I timed out or something. Tokome 02:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Just helping out I found more Utauloids from Japan... I just wanted to help out a bit... Inuhebi, the dog snake utauloid: http://www.meisjesbeeld.net/m_data/inuhebi_.png video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Dza9ApuO1s Kagamiusagi, the rabbit utau: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_e2bRMOVYs Satemaro, the ...cat(?)...utauloid: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlfdylxPHX4 Nekoppoino, the...cat girl utauloid?(I'm not sure) video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xM2l87HMXU0 Inuka ichi, the dog boy (?) utauloid: video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b1zB72vggfk pam, the human utauloid video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suSPDHCnV14&feature=related I hope this helps... :whoa. Will add them, but this will warrant a definite division of the single-language utauloids into something like Japanese Animal-based UTAUloids. And then we have enough UTAUloids to subdivide into kemonomimi utauloids. Man, this will be quite a task. O Herman 06:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Name Interpretation When several interpretations can be applied to Kanjis, I adopt the most lyrical meaning. Thank you for the understanding.--Damesukekun 05:00, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough. I think it sits well with the wiki. O Herman 06:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I can't understand this... I was looking at Talk:UTAUloids and I've read something about an UTAUloid called Isakund...I have a question related to this, because I thought Katarina Sokkyoune is the 1st Chilean UTAUloid, but the creator of Tomero Chii told me he is the 1st one... I was reading and I saw he's a plagiarism or something like that, so, now I don't know if I can consider Katarina as the 1st Chilean UTAUloid, considering this. --Canfex 17:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Ah yes. Isakund. Unfortunately, he plagiarized from masterchichan (he made a pitch edit of one of his songs and labeled it as Isakund's songs), and had a voicebank with questionable source; his last revision of Isakund was from another voice synthesis software, but UTAU requires written permission for that. He couldn't explain himself in due time and so he was given the gtfo. He didn't give isakund his own organic voice, so I think your title holds. O Herman 22:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you so much for tell me :D I was very doubtful because of that...now I'm looking at one of his videos and it says his voice become from a program called Loliedit or something like that...so, I'll put Katarina as the first UTAUloid made in Chile. Thank you again~ --Canfex 00:39, November 19, 2009 (UTC) : Oh, nonono... Isakund was the first Chilean thingy... ma bob... And WAS fake and plagerising and all that. However, Isakund's brother had an UTAU long before Katarina. And he was real and all that stuff. Katarina is NOT the first Chilean UTAU, and there actually is a video of Isakund's brother's UTAU on nico. I've actually talked to him, and I'm pretty sure that Chii will back me up that I'm correct when I say that. Love, Miss Mae Blythe~ By the way- Isakund was around before my time from what I remember, and Kenta came around MONTHS after I started UTAU. I really, really doubt that Isakund started out stealing from Chichan. :Well, at the least Isakund took down that video after the complaint, I'll give him that. O Herman 21:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Just asking Hey, I just been wonder if Donka supposed to be one of Oversea UTAU in the list. :Good question. mx and kitsunojo (creators, designers and voice donor) are of Japanese descent and seems to be from Japan. This is why Donka is listed as a Japanese UTAUloid. O Herman 09:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) MX is in Canada and Kitsunojo randomly speaks Czech with WHITE's voicer. I have a REALLY hard time believing they are from Japan. - Miss Mae Blythe :Hmm. I find that hard to believe at first, but okay. I'll get that fixed after I get some sleep. O Herman 21:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) This is Onaneko Hey, I been wondering if I can put some of my ReVoiceLoids in the list but I'm not sure enough if I really want to put it there since I they all are single-language UTAU. :Why not? If they're around 3 or more, they can be even allocated their own listing like with the Kone line. There's a lot of Japanese people lurking here lately eversince the layout of the listing changed, so I think it's worth putting them here now. O Herman 10:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I have three of them other than Ayane Wakana. ::Hiirone Ryo (RVL02) http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Ryo_Irone ::Kanon Mao (RVL03) http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Mao_Kanon ::Naraune Hibiki (RVL04) http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Hibiki_Naraune ::They all listed under the group of ReVoiceLoids.--Onaneko 02:56, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Onaneko :::Are they publicly released and no longer WIPs? If they are, please add the download link, then I'll put them in. O Herman 02:59, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::They are no longer WIP since their voice banks are all completes. ::::Hiirone Ryo http://www.mediafire.com/?jwmlmvwdj2u ::::Kanon Mao http://www.mediafire.com/?tyl2jkkmzgn ::::Naraune Hibiki http://www.mediafire.com/?kkn2rylzj2j ::::But I will making some of them in Bilingual in the future but not yet. I hope this will be okay to informed you.Onaneko--Onaneko 03:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Now published. One little snag though-- They don't have their concept arts yet linked, so do you have links to them? Also Ryo's icon is too big for the 100x100 size, so I'll be adjusting it. O Herman 11:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I will put their concepts arts, you don't have to worry about it. Thanks for adjusting Ryo's icon and all your help, Herman. Onaneko-- 03:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Dear Mr.O Herman, I have a question, I am concerned with the circumstances that it takes to mmake an utau here, but I am mostly confused. Do I need to submit a vocies, pic, and character info to make one or just one of the three? Also I am confused on the why to even make a utau page, I know you have probaly answered this question like a millon time but how do I make the info page and thumb nail? :You need a picture, your UTAUloid must be released to the public and isn't a WIP or beta version. It would also help if you have a homepage for your UTAUloids. I made an info page generator here: http://rotb.piiym-net.com/polygloid/profiler.htm Copy its output to your character page (eg. utau.wikia.com/wiki/ and your profile page is done. Images must comprise of a full-body concept art, and a 100x100 icon on white background, showing the face view. O Herman 09:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::how do i know when he is done? also, what do you mean by wip or version how do i change him?--Blizardq 05:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::WIP = Work In Progress, within alpha/beta stages, not officially released, not enough development to create songs. As the creator, you should know if your UTAUloid is developed enough. Think of it like this; if anyone else can use my UTAU voicebank without major issues, and has complete phonemes according to the language he/she is designed to sing in, I can consider him/her developed enough to be released. O Herman 05:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry to bother you again but how do i submit him to you for prdoction or what ever for here?--Blizardq 09:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Copy its output to your character page (eg. utau.wikia.com/wiki/ after creating, save and your profile page is done. O Herman 16:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I can't figure out how do make the new page for him, could you please tell me how, I'm sorry to bother you so mutch Mr.O Herman--Blizardq 20:04, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::-_- errr, you see your address bar, right? Enter utau.wikia.com/wiki/ where is the name of your UTAUloid in western naming order. (That's given name, then family name). You'll see a link to start their page, click that. A large field will show up, that's where you paste the stuff in. O Herman 22:37, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Niku Supune I confused Utauloid Supune Niku with its author Suputo Niku. I corrected the mistake, but only the administrator have the authority to delete the former Supune page and correct the mistaken Suputo title. I am very sorry to bother you, but would you make the modification?--Damesukekun 14:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Got you covered. I'll handle it. O Herman 15:59, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I have a problem with the Wiki.... I've been trying to put up a page for Kii Nane, my UTAUloid. But for some reason, all of the things I put into it just won't save and the page is empty. Even previewing the page clears all of the information. Is there a reason why I can't make a page? Tsumanne 02:46, December 3, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Ok, I've sorta got the information to show, but I don't know how to get the page to show Kii's information right. It currently looks like a ton of gibberish, with a picture and a few things in bold and a couple of links. (I could compare it to my room if it were a text document xD) But anyway, do you think you could help me with cleaning the page up please? Tsumanne 03:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I forgot to add you should paste the stuff when in source mode. Sorry about that. I'll fix em, don't worry. O Herman What did I do wrong? I have no clue what I did wrong... I used your template page maker, but Rikai Rippa's page is.. wrong. Do you know what to do? :Whoops, I forgot to add that you should paste that in source mode. Sorry for the trouble. I'll fix them. O Herman 07:06, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Er. Um. Yeah. That message I left on the Vocaloid Wiki? Better to answer it here...didn't realize you had an account here...which must have been a braindead moment for me. You're O Herman, of course you have an account here. Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'm converting her triphonic version, but if you want the romaji version, lemme dig up the link. O Herman 23:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The diphonic should do for now. Maybe when you're done with the triphonic you can also link that up? If you do you should get massive credit for helping the UTAU community :D Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::This was not converted by me, but a friend of mine. Check your mail. O Herman 13:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) How can i Add my UTAU in the Overseas-produced Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language???? :Find a spot, and add the link. Maybe I can add it myself. Who's the character? O Herman 23:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) From MishaRoute I want to add my UTAU to the Single Language List and the UTAUloid list, but when I go to edit the page, nothing shows up. What should I be clicking to edit and add her? :I'll do the adding for you. Who is the character? O Herman 06:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hachi Macne Hi! n_n uh...I have two stupid questions... ...Is there a tutorial that shows someone how to make a UST? ...Also... how do you make a profile for an Utauloid? I'm very sorry for wasting your time with these questions... About Hachi Macne The newcomer Hachi impersonate a Macne as a result. I believe Angstyteenmuffin set her name in ignorance, but this name may bring a legal problem. I left a message on her talk page. --Damesukekun 14:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I was worried about this as well. Please do everything you can to bring a settlement to Angstyteenmuffin in this regard. O Herman 15:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. I'll wait one more day and send a message in YouTube. --Damesukekun 23:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Reply I am all OK with the name consultation. If they send me private e-mails in YouTube, I'll appreciate it. --Damesukekun 14:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I need help I was wondering if you could tell me how to change the summary thing that shows up when you place the cursor over the image of the character.. I don't like what got written and I would like to change it but I fail at understanding coding and such @_@ BureRumba 03:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you You work very hard, O Herman. Thank you very much for the help. You are very much appreciated by us all. Help? I tried to make the page for my UTAUloid Amilia Enne, using this website, I used the code I got there and pasted it onto the page, but it just shows up as a line... Can you help me, what am I doing wrong? --Angel Kiss Hikari 19:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Re-paste it from the profiler using wikisource mode. Don't use wysiwyg. O Herman 19:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD GAH.I'M TRYING SO HARD TO MAKE AN UTAU,AND IT ISN'T WORKING.I NEED A TUTORIAL OR ILL GO INSANE.UTAU IS SOOOO FRUSTERATING,PLEASE HELP. :O Well, hello there ^^ I was trying to add my Overseas UTAU's profile, and I am dumbfounded at making the template for it. I have her image and junk up on the list, but I can't get the chart with her ninformation to show. Would you mind giving some advide to make this work? I'm such a newb to Wikia. D: :Copy an existing profile and make the changes. Or use the generator: http://rotb.piiym-net.com/polygloid/profiler.htm and paste its output. O Herman 14:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) About Utane Luna The new Utauloid Utane Luna seems to use the name 唄音 without any permission of Ameya/Ayame, the godfather of 唄音ウタ/デフォ子. Should we alert the new voice provider? --Damesukekun 11:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, this is a tough one as it isn't a commercial issue as with Macne. Perhaps suggest, but no compulsion to change, at least for now. Maybe ask Ameya himself if he's okay with it? O Herman 14:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What I would like to tell is that a creator should avoid copying or recycling other creators' works as a minimum manner. Fortunately Ameya has some command of English, so we could encourage the author to contact him. --Damesukekun 23:01, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a tiny mess-up I think... Fuyu Komorika's profile link isn't showing on the main UTAUloid listing (the one with the icons). I was wondering, could you possibly fix this, please? I... don't know how to do it myself ^^" Tsumanne 10:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) About Shizu Sogone The author of Shizu Sogone uses the word 齟齬 incorrectly. I sent and left messages repeatedly and modified the line, but the author gave me no single reply and persists in the misinterpretation reverting my correction. I'm afraid that he/she broadcasts the wrong Japanese. Any steps? Damesukekun 14:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :His/Her intention would be 失敗音 (Shippaine), but the name is already used. Damesukekun 16:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::We have no choice. He came first before the failed UTAUloids though. Use that, but add a notice that it is not related to the failed UTAUloids. (There's been cases of similar surnames but different kinship, right?) O Herman 17:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Then we have to change Shizu's title. Before doning that, I'll notify him/her. Damesukekun 05:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Now we gave him/her the enough time. I confirmed that 齟齬 never meant failure in Chinese, either, the language Shizu was supposed to support. Next action? Damesukekun 07:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let loose the gates of hades. If someone reverts it, I will lock the page. O Herman 20:07, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm very sorry. Would you please delete one of the pages of Kanerian Hasakine or Hasakine Kanerian? I accidentally posted two of them---I am really new to all of this Utau/Utau wiki stuff... I'm very sorry for this convenience, and thank you for helping me. Another Misusage Sorry to bother you again. Another mistake is Saru Ryone. The name was supposed to mean "West (given name) Dragon Sound (surname)" but both of the word and the pronunciation are wrong. I've sent a message to the author on YouTube a couple days ago but she hasn't replied me yet. I left a message on Talk:Saru_Ryone. Damesukekun 06:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Make changes with respect to the pronunciation. Change the Kanji. I have not seen the author emphasize on it, so alterations should be suitable in this situation. O Herman 13:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem is that the author has already uploaded her creation on YouTube with this misusage. I'll wait another few days. Anyway, サル sounds very monkey-donkey to Japanese people when used in names Damesukekun 13:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha, further matter. This surname conflicts with Seichi Ryuune. Damesukekun 13:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Oddly enough, when it comes to other people, they don't mind much if their surnames and Kanji are shared, unless it is very unique. O Herman 17:09, January 21, 2010 (UTC) umm... Can you help me a bit? I dont know how to add a picture to the overseas single language utaloid page .-. About Mizu Tasuyosa This newcomer seems short of criteria. The creator does not provide the full English support and his dislikes is racism (I warned). Could you go through the talk page? Damesukekun 14:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Just a short inquiry Hi, I just changed my UTAUs name, so thus, I am abandoning his current name. I would like to ask, is it possiable to change the title of the article only and keep the template already in use? XKiseki 03:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Move the article to a new name. That's the equivalent of renaming here. O Herman 12:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :D Thank you. I want to post my UTAU at Multilanguage. But How? :Make a profile page of your UTAUloid, gimme link, then I'll add the link to the multilingual section. O Herman 12:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) New Products And Names It is glad that we are welcoming many Utauloids recently. As a result, some names are recycled. I think using the conflicting name should be prevented unless the original author approves to express the worthy respect to him/her and to avoid the confusion. Do you have any idea on this matter? Damesukekun 12:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, I am lost in this matter, as some people don't seem to mind non-malicious usage of surnames for their own characters. O Herman 01:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I know that you want the free air in the UTAU scene and I don't hope that it becomes out of order at the same time. My concern is if overseas users keep recycling the names, Japanese users may have a negative feeling to them and a culture conflict may arise. New creators can look over the existing characters and names (this is the object of this Wiki) and they do not necessarily set Japanese names. Damesukekun 06:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, Damesukekun, can you come up with an UTAUloid naming tutorial? in the main page, there's placeholders for tutorials that I've wanted to write, but lack time to do so. O Herman 17:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I made a quick fix on UTAUloids page. I'll complete the tutorial. -- Damesukekun 00:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What am I doing wrong?! I've been working on my UTAU for MONTHS with no progress! I have the voicebank DONE, the different sounds saved with Hiragana titles according to the sounds, etc. I go "T Lekoren 20:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hate to bother you, but . . . . . . I was wondering. A friend and I have UTAUloids that we finished making, and she asked me to make her UTAU's profile here on UTAU Wiki, and I told her I would. However, I was wondering . . . We have finished our voicebanks, but they're not up for download just yet. Does there HAVE to be a download available to make a profile and not get it deleted? We're working on finding a suitable website to host the voicebank downloads. That and I was wondering. . . I've heard this everywhere but I have no idea what it is. What's an oto? Do I have to have it in order for me to put the voicebank up for download? What does an oto do anyway? Sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering, and I seriously can't find the answer anywhere. I've searched the wiki like 4 times, but I'm also German with a short temper ad I wear glasses, so I'm probably passing it over... still, I'd appreciate your help. Thanks! --DeathByLava :oto.ini is a voice configuration of the voicebank. It defines the offsets, regions and boundaries in each WAV file samples so that they will sound and blend properly with the other voice samples. Crap, that reminds me. Later on, have a look at the news article here. I got something a Japanese contact of mine wanted to share to you all. O Herman 03:29, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to be a bother but I've already posted my UTAUloids profile and I was just wondering if she could be put under the Overseas Single Language category Here's the link: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Kawattane_Rekku Thanks in advance --Rickee Deff 00:06, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Rickee Deff :Acknowledged. I'll fix up the page and then put it there. O Herman 03:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Category: Country of origin? Hi there...When you will starting categorizing the VBs by country? Because I can help to do that :) Canfex 00:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. The format is Voicebanks from :Example; Voicebanks from Japan, Voicebanks from England, Voicebanks from the Philippines, etc. O Herman 12:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi :) Just a little confusion, is this a bug or am I doin it wrong xD Hi there :D I've been itching to add some folks to the UTAUloids With Triphones page, but when I select the Edit Page button it only shows me the headline that says what is on the page (it doesn't show the list for some reason). Am I not selecting the right options or is editing this page disclosed to only certain members? I know how incredibly busy you must be, so I would love to do whatever I can to help :D I apologize if this question is troublesome xD also, thank you for everything you have done for the UTAU community!! :To add folks to the triphone category, go to each of the character's profile pages and add the category from there. O Herman 07:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) SAPHIRE ARELLA Well, my mom won't let me download UTAU because she thinks I'll get a virus or something, and as you know you can't make an UTAU's voice without UTAU. By the way did you check out the page about Hikari Koe? If you did, did you like the picture? If you have UTAU maybe you could make a voice bank or something, and I'll continue to get my mom to let me download it. You don't have to help if you don't want too. If you do SORRY FOR THE INCONVINENCE! I THINK I SPELLED THAT WRONG! Change name of page? Yo Herman! I recently found out I needed to rename my UTAUloids, so I did. But I'm not sure if I can change the name of their wiki-pages. Can you help me? Change name of page? Yo Herman! I recently found out I needed to rename my UTAUloids, so I did. But I'm not sure if I can change the name of their wiki-pages. Can you help me?Extremeclay 23:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Click move link from the top of article, and enter your new name. That's the rename here. O Herman 00:15, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi i need your help yea so i have the program in english but how do i make it do the lyrics and stuff it just says script out of range and i am like 0-0 Teto Vandalism An anonymous poster persistently deletes her age setting of 15 as a human. Could you go through the history? The next time we block his IP address? -- Damesukekun 01:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :This happened again?! -_- I did traces earlier, the IP resolves from Japan. I think we have a Teto purist in here. Next time it happens, send a bilingual warning. Any persisting action, tell me and I will impose penalties. O Herman 05:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I left a comment on Teto's talk page in Japanese. -- Damesukekun 15:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry to be a noob but... I am a real noob here and i cant even figure out how to post an utau. if theres a link to a tutorial how i would be very greatful. sorry im being a pest kthnxbai. Taya Vandalism An anonymous contributor persistently put Riku Kawasaki as his "friend." Yet Taya has no related character as far as the search I made on Nicopedia and Nicovideo, and Taya is not major in the Nicovideo community so he does not seem to collaborate with the foreign characters. Maybe Xakatsukirikux, the creator of Riku is making the fanon edit. Do we send a warning to her? -- Damesukekun 02:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ask for proof of correspondence first, then if she persists, warning. After that, we lock Taya's page. O Herman 09:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I left the message. -- Damesukekun 12:45, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Help out my friend My friend are getting to put up her UTAU in the wiki since she released her UTAU already. But she want to know if she could make a group for her UTAU but her UTAUs are in bilingual and single(except she would make one of it as bilingual in the future). Should I put it under Single or Bilingual category? :Language capability has the precedence before grouping. So you should primarily sort their characters according to language capability; common creator sorting is secondary. O Herman 03:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Teto Vandalism I left a bilingual warning. If he comes back, lock Teto, and block the abuser and his IP for the penalty. -- Damesukekun 15:47, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I locked the page for a week. O Herman 03:27, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::The purist seemed to get the point. As I wrote, I am contacting the official Teto support team and further edit may come. -- Damesukekun 11:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Interesting. I wonder how they'll react when they see the overseas interest for Teto? Keep us posted here. O Herman 16:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Help? Mind Helping me adjust my UTAU's picture on his page? http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Mizuiro_Seigaku Damesukekun redirected me to you... I'm just wondering if you could help? Thanks :) : I'll need a colored version of that picture with pure white background. O Herman 16:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I added color now http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Seigaku_Mizuiro And can you add the picture on the UTAUloids page? cause I'm not good on HTML Thanks :) , and sorry to bother you :3 :Check it out. O Herman 19:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Teto's Age Otakuloid 01:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Can you please update Kasane Teto's age? She already had her birthday on April 1st, 2010 She should be 32 years old and 16 years old. :Thank you! About Amaterasu I think it very risky to set the this name. If a non-Japanese use this name, not a few Nicovideo listers will feel ill. I left a message on the author's talk page, but he/she just left the message and the character as they are. He/She seems to lose the interest on the Utauloid. Any contact to him/her? -- Damesukekun 02:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I updated the page with the latest account link. The previous one got hacked. Try your luck in YouTube, the author seems active there lately. O Herman 19:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ayako Torane I have a full body picture of her. It's just no colored yet, But I'm gonna try coloring it. :Okay, let me know once you finish it and upload it here. Just gonna take a nap, it's 5am here. O Herman 21:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Mathieu, Aiko, and Neko Thanks for cleaning up their pages! It's very appreciated! The only thing I found on Neko's page tagged incorrectly is that she's a Voicebank from Germany. She actually lives in the US, but her heritage is German. Thanks Again, Acorn : I see. I guess I should do the same correction for the Dutch-Pinay entries for the Shinya twins. O Herman 20:29, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Mathieu, Aiko, and Neko Thanks for cleaning up their pages! It's very appreciated! The only thing I found on Neko's page tagged incorrectly is that she's a Voicebank from Germany. She actually lives in the US, but her heritage is German. Thanks Again, Acorn 2 Things... Hi again! I just have two things I want/need to tell you: 1) Can you move Shin Kurone to the US produced UTAUloids please? When I tried editing the UTAUloid page, I kind of screwed things up. m(_ _)m 2) I made a chart of sounds and kana needed to create a Japanese voicebank. If there's anything I need to add, just tell me. Download it here . Thanks! Tokome 05:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, your contributions will come useful. I'll get around to it. O Herman 05:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) aGi-9 Mayu's name. I assumed here it would be easier for you to notice if I posted it here rather than the UTAUloids' talk page. You changed aGi-9 to AGi-9 everywhere, and the reason I only capitalized G is because it stands for gynoid. If the A is capitalized it would stand for android, which is male and Mayu certainly isn't a dude. (I already had thought this out, in case I would like to make a male UTAUloid in the future). So aside of the article's name, which is automatic, it's important for me to change it back everywhere :/ If you could do that I'd be thankful. ArtificialVoice 07:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :My bad. I'll get that fixed asap. >_< O Herman 07:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks c': 12:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Something is wrong, the wiki will not accept article titles beginning with small case letters. O Herman 14:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Tsuki Kumono Hey there, I just created a page for Tsuki kumono with all the info I had based on a DA-account... I suppose it needs serious editing, but this was all I knew about him. :Hmm good skills. If you can read or wade through Japanese, look for information in the nico dictionary, if you're interested in making UTAUloid pages. :In the niconico dictionary, the link is http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/ :To get possible icon pictures and hunt for concept arts, http://www.pixiv.net/tags.php?tag= :Where is the character's name in Romaji. :Hope that helps. O Herman 18:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Teto Vandalism Again Hfunji went another extreme again. Now he is obsessed with the strange idea of the age 11 brought by Nico25. Now it's my turn to reach the end of my patience. Could you lock Teto and give warning to them? -- Damesukekun 15:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :This warrants an indefinite lock. I'm on the short stick of patience too, Damesukekun, so a page lock will be more appropriate. That way, everyone can still go home in one piece. O Herman 15:49, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. The Twin Drill Office will hold a net meeting and I am invited officially. The meeting will shut up the retards. -- Damesukekun 16:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Requesting Penalty I am sorry to bother you, but Nico25 keeps slandering me saying "All you are thinking is How to deceive non-Japanese speakers" on Teto's Talk. He is the one obsessed with and is pushing the age 11 without giving any support (his misunderstanding seems to be from his half-skilled Japanese). He violates the community guideline. Could you consider chastising him? -- Damesukekun 06:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very disappointed on how this situation has deteriorated. In Wikipedia terms, what has happened in Teto's page is an Edit War. I have low tolerance for stubborn people. Well, putting it short, consider it done. O Herman 09:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I really appreciate your immidiate action for order. Is it also possible to make him remove all of the misleading and slanderous messages that he has left? -- Damesukekun 14:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Making him do it? Not possible, since he's been barred. However, point to me the messages and I'll see what I can do. O Herman 17:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ichine Luna's Information Thanks so much, Orochi. D| So, uh, here's Ichine Luna's information: Given Name: Luna (Moon in Latin. Luna was recorded on a full moon.) Surname: Ichine (Sound of the City. Voicer's surname is a city in England.) Kanji/Kana: 市音ルナ Hiragana: いちねるな Type: WCV (Wannabe Crypton Vocaloid.) |D Model: WVC04 (04 imprint on her right and left forearms) Gender: Female Age: 14 Weight: 113 IBS (51.4 KG) Height: 5 feet 1 inches (61 inches, 154.9 cm) Birthday: November 7th, 1995 (Debut date.) Release Date: March 30th (ACT3 released on Voicer's birthday.) Optimum Voice Range: C4 to C6 Likes: Her taser, singing, has a weird liking for sporks, also likes granola bars and Martial arts-Jiu Jutsu. (Voicer's weird likes. |D) Dislikes: Her voice, vegetables, trolls, being called 'Runa' in place of 'Luna' Character Relations: Kagamine Len (Possible Love Intrest/Brother Figure.) Chowane Satoko (Friend) Suzune Michiko (Friend) Mokatsu Raina (Friend) Website: IchineLuna.blogspot.com Voicer: Yuki (KrystalCherryBlossom on YT) Picture Links: DA (http://browse.deviantart.com/?qh=&section=&q=ichine+luna#) Piapro (http://piapro.jp/content_list/?view=audio&keyword=%8Es%89%B9%83%8B%83i) Pixiv (http://www.pixiv.net/search.php?s_mode=s_tag&word=%E5%B8%82%E9%9F%B3%E3%83%AB%E3%83%8A+) Media List: Youtube (http://www.Youtube.com/user/krystalcherryblossom) Personality: Changes. She's bipolar, and has a hard time putting her mind to something. She's not a very good decision maker, but is often spontaneous and hyper. Also an accidental pervert, saying the wrong things at the wrong times. Hair Colour: Light Honey Blonde Eye Colour: Lavendar Headgear: None. Earphones: Bluetooth style earpiece with a traditional microphone piece. Dress: Collared purple, sleeveless cutoff shirt with a dark purple corset. Dark purple miniskirt, white and lavendar striped tights, and white laceup boots with medium purple laces. Nationality/Race: Unknown. Voice Configuration: Fully oto'd. Can support English and Japanese. Not aliased to recognise hiragana yet. Voicebank Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?dkzntmo2dml I hope everything on here is okay. |D Thanks again! Thank you for the warm welcome, Herman. I will now proceed to edit my wiki page. I'll let you know if I need your expertise! ung Gumawa kay Rokoko Ayouha speaking poh kung sa totoo lng poh ala pong meaning ung Ayouha hehe....^^;; Thank you! Thanks for the welcome! I'm really sorry if I messed anything up... Making a new article... Just now, I've been trying to create a new page for a WIP UTAU. But after I'm done doing the whole page, I click Save page, and it redirects me to the edit page again, but this time, it's blank. Is there something wrong with the system or is it just me? Tokome 02:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Try using another browser. O Herman 07:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) : Hi there! Someone seems to have moved the Ecstasy AKA Darks link from the UTAUloid page and replaced Hana Kyou's icon with the Darks Icon. I will repost it and fix Hana's Icon. I wonder who would do such a thing? Hibamuku 15:11, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hana Kyou's Icon on UTAUloid page Ugh.. it's no good. The file is not 100x100. I will notify the user and leave the box blank for now. ;_; Hana Kyou's Icon on UTAUloid page Ugh.. it's no good. THe file is not 100x100. I will notify the user and leave the box blank for now. ;_; Possible Copyright Violation Robo Utane's copyright status is questionable. Unlike Ameya/Ayame, the author does not seem to be granted the permission of using AquesTalk by Aquest Com. In addition, it seems improper to create Defoko's derivative behind Ameya/Ayame. -- Damesukekun 13:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can you advice the creator regarding this? My hands are tied at the moment. O Herman 13:10, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure. I'll do that. -- Damesukekun 13:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Macne Papa Heads up, here's a new MacLOID: Macne Papa. http://xn--mac-5m4ba6659m.com/ Looking for a profile page, I'll update you if I find one. Song with Papa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIf4ydoFvAc&feature=related Tokome 19:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) hi! im sooo confused! can you only post up your utau if you have all the stuf:webpage, and a downloadable voicebank? Im going to have those in a matter of a week...so i just want to put my Utau up...is that ok? How to make my Utauloid do this and that? Hi, I'm Aiko188. I'm new to the Utau software so I don't know how to do quite a few things with it. I would like to ask you about, 1, how do I make my Utau sing with the music? 2, how do I put up the picture so that her sample page has a picture? (u know, the page where the readme.txt goes.) 3, how do i make more than 1 utau sing at a time? 4, how do I make a new profile page on this wiki? (Yes, I'm new to wiki to.) and 5, am I supposed to record more than just the hiragana? Thanks, I really appreciate your help! Aiko188 03:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) My Utau i cant get her picture to work for nothing http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Category:My_utau can you place her in... please and thank you? I DO NOT have a webpage YET and she might have an english voice in a couple of months. :Okay. First off, I have modified your character's Japanese name to be well-formed. Second, I've added the picture, and you can now view your page in this link: Koneko Chikara O Herman 20:08, May 18, 2010 (UTC) My UTAUloid's page Hello! I made a page for my UTAUloid here: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Yuugi_Hakune But i don't know how to move it, can you do that for me? He is a single-language UTAU produeced elsewhere in the world. Thanks in advance! :Processed. Please find someone to draw Yuugi. O Herman 19:04, May 18, 2010 (UTC) It's me Seek this: PCI\VEN_14E4&DEV_4315&SUBSYS_000C1028 "xp x64" 12:10, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Metaru Bara picture I made Metaru Bara's page but her image will not post. I click on add picture and it does nothing and weird lines appear on the screen. What can I do? :Give me the picture link. I'll post it for you. O Herman 07:19, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Consultation The user Noobu persists in wrong Japanese. He ignores my comments and reverts my edits for correction again and again. In fact, most of his Utauloids' names seem to be the random collection of anime characters. And as you know, most anime films with English subs in US have many mistranslations and he may be believing the misinterpretations. I'm at a loss with him. Damesukekun 13:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll handle him. Thanks for telling me. O Herman 14:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Link Ok here is the link: http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/File:Metaru.png :Done. O Herman 17:14, May 20, 2010 (UTC) About Siana Shion Hey, Would be possible for her to have the cataorgy Voicebanks from Northren Ireland or just plain Ireland?Mari Rose Tair 14:54, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done. O Herman 14:52, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I need help, really. I NEED HELP! This is about the making a page for my Utauloid (or WIP Utauloid, she has a vb n concept art already), Kurone Seikakuiro. I'm at loss when it comes to making pages. So can you kind sir help me out here? I new to Wiki so i don't know a lot of things. Please help out this crying soul. QAQ and if ur wondering about the vb, it's here. concept art here. arigato for ur help! Aiko188 18:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get on it. O Herman 10:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Request I'm goint to edit usage clause of each Japanese Utauloid. Could you check and rewrite it when you have time? Damesukekun 03:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Just did to one, will see for the others. O Herman 10:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! Damesukekun 13:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) my new utau wiki I just made a new utau wiki. what now? XD ume ume! can you help me... I want to put ume eetozawa in utauloid but I cant. can you help me? Tsuki Kumono page revised I just finished it, I couldn't change the link to his Conept art into the words 'concept art', but everything is taken from his blog, Pixiv and the Nico Encyclopedia, so I think it is fine now. http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Tsuki_Kumono KANDI's discontinuation KANDI's being discontinued, as you can see from above, and being upgraded into another UTAUloid. Is there anything I have to do except replace the information? :Let me know when you have the replacement information ready. I will be marking Kandi's page as obsolete by then. O Herman 03:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Himeka Kagene Concept Art this is Kagene Himeka full concept :Added as character diagram to Himeka's page. O Herman 05:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Consultation May I copy some of your writings on this wiki for Vocaloid Wikia? Vocaloid wiki is getting kinda fandom, so your notice such as Rules and Regulations and Naming will serve as the practical guideline. Thank you. Damesukekun 08:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :If those will help the situation there, please do so. Make mention of me making the rules too, please. O Herman 15:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. The Fanmade Vocaloids and Human Vocaloids articles need the rules. I will give your name without fail. Damesukekun 15:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Owner only Editing Have a quick question. I want to 'lock' my UTAUloid's profile so that no one else but I can edit it. How do I do that?Blackrose5912 00:30, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Current wiki infrastructure will lock out even you, if that's the case. There's no creator-only lock types. The unregistered user lockout will still allow existing registered users to edit articles. O Herman 01:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Oh, okay, thanks any way :)Blackrose5912 04:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Himeka & Satsuki VB act.2 himeka & satsuki have voicebank act.2 can be downloaded on himeka & satsuki's blog :In the event I don't respond (I'm gonna be off programming some big stuff), you should directly edit your articles. Just fyi. I'm not as free lately as I was before. O Herman 15:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) From Kunazami Hello. ^_^ I've recently made my Utau's profile, however i'm unsure as to how to add her to the frontpage with the other Utauloids-Under "Language produced elsewhere in the world". Sorry if this is a stupid question, i honestly don't know how. XD Plus i don't want to mess anything up. XD Thank you. :Okay, will check it out. O Herman 16:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Confusion with my UTAU I have finally made an UTAU wikia for my UTAUloid Aika Heion but I don't know whether I should put her up on the UTAUloid page or else the WIP UTAUloid page. Her voicebank is still in BETA stage but it's downloadable. Do you think I should put her on the WIP UTAUloid? ~Thank you in advance :Definitely to WIP UTAUloids. If you're not done with her production, it should stay there. Once finalized, then she can be placed in UTAUloids. O Herman 17:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Pages? I was browsing other UTAUs pages and noticed that http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Bekkie_Faito had a page format similiar to Vocaloid styled ones. Is this allowed or is this part of the WIP UTAUloid clean up you were talking about? :The standard UTAU pages follows the profile table and details. Bekkie Faito had too few details to be converted, though I heard she's out and about in YouTube. O Herman 03:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) From sacul097 My utaus Kagone Kiyoko and Seiichi are finished but I don't know how to add them to the main utau list. Can you please add them under the category for american utauloids? :As soon as I am free. I'll get to it. O Herman I just made a page for my UTAU here How can I add it to http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Category:UTAU_Voicebanks :: i will do it =3 i just added mine.... Edit and Revisions i made today and yesterday =3 i have moved Kuro Tsukine (月音黒) to Kuro Tsukine droping the japanese in the article title i have added Kurisu Koorine, Kiyoko Kagone and Seiichi Kagone to the UTAUloids List under Japanese voicebanks produced in the United States i added another row on Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States i was going to add Kuro Tsukine to the UTAUloids list but i don't know where to put him i don't see a Vietnam section, his owner's youtube profile says the owner is in Vietnam, but i did add him to the Voicebanks from Vietnam category and i made an article for Shippo Chikane Zinfandel120 10:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Request: Unlock Teto Could you unlock Teto's page? I'd like to update her description. Damesukekun 12:25, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Pics Hello I know you are SUPER BUSY and I was trying to make an edit to Shippo Chikane's page I am having difficulty uploading an image it's there (I think) but it does not show once I upload it If you or anyone else can look into this, it'd be most appreciated =) Echo137 16:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) From Furryotaku Is it ok to release a voicebank that lacks an oto.ini file? If not, how do I make one? Thank you for your patience. :If you have OREMO, use its setparam utility as shown in http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZQ1cccnstA . :Otherwise, just specify that it doesn't have one. O Herman 20:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : : :Thank you :-Furryotaku Hey I entered a Article for Kami Boba A new Utau that has a voice bank and concept art. The Creator is EbolaRanger And I do Voice and run the UTAU program. i cant add the concept art...im webpage challanged http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Kami_Boba_Info and Her concept art http://troudechatte.deviantart.com/#/d2skmj3 Troudechatte is Ebola Ranger's Deviantart account. Some help please...? 1. How do i upload and image? 2. How do i create a page? Thank you C: :1. : http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload :2. : http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage :O Herman 14:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Himeka and Satsuki append dark Himeka & Satsuki now in append dark download can be on their blog or here http://www.mediafire.com/myfiles.php :Hmm, you could edit those info into their pages, I'm rather busy lately and have even less time. :Plus, you provided the wrong link. (files.php won't lead me to their voicebanks.) O Herman 07:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC)